


A Bittersweet Treat

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dw no Royal Spoilers, F/M, I mean they're SUPER brief but they're there I guess, Persona 5 Spoilers, Shuharu Week 2020, Shuharu Week 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: After all they've been through together, Ren and Haru deserve some time to themselves.....even if its briefWritten for Day 6 of Shuharu Week 2020 on Twitter.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shuharu Week 2k19 + 2k20





	A Bittersweet Treat

It had been a tough couple months for the young heiress. Not only had she lost her father but she had dealt with various Okumura Foods employees trying to take the company from her, faced her father's murderer and watched helplessly as her boyfriend was arrested not once but twice. and beaten close to death solely because he was the leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves and the police plus the government needed someone to blame for the recent cases of mental shutdowns. 

“At least he’s back home this time…for now,” Haru sighed to herself before sipping her coffee. Haru was currently seated in one of the Leblanc booths waiting for her boyfriend. This brief reprieve with Ren was short lived with him having to go back home in the morning. 

Ren was currently upstairs packing his things together. Ren, as he usually would, had planned a special dinner for the two.

“Are you ready to go my sheep?” Ren asked as he descended the stairs and walked up to her. He had changed into his usual black blazer and jeans, however this time he was wearing a beige button up shirt underneath it.

“Mhmmm” she replied, finishing up her coffee. “Oooooo you dress up nicely,” she giggled as he approached her. 

“Why Thank you, but how could I stand up to how beautiful you look this evening?” He said with his signature smirk, causing her cheeks to glow red. She was wearing a light purple dress with a small hat with a black ribbon on it. 

\----------------------------------------

The two went to the Wilton Buffet for a nice dinner before going for a calm stroll at Inokashira Park. It was a cool night, not too hot but still warm enough to take a stroll without the need for a jacket.

“Dinner was nice huh” Haru said. 

“Yea I quite liked the steak” Ren replied. 

The two were used to having quiet moments together. Whether it was drinking coffee while reading a book or taking care of their flowers atop Shujin Academy. To them it didn’t matter, as long as the two were together nothing else mattered. 

No matter how hard she tried to enjoy this strole with Ren, she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that not 24 hours from this moment Ren would be at home and she would be in Tokyo… alone. Of course she had the rest of her friends to spend time with, but without Ren it just didn’t feel right. There was nobody she could spend a quiet, rainy afternoon with drinking coffee cuddled up together watching a movie on Rens old TV. There was nobody to spend the day caring for their flowers, chatting about how well they were doing or discuss what movie they could watch together. 

Ren on the other hand wasn’t any better. The entire time he was up in the loft before they left, he couldn’t stop thinking about leaving her. His best friend, the one person he told everything to, the person he confided in and most of all, the love of his life. 

“We’ll…...we’ll be ok right?” Haru asked. She knew that they were meant for eachother and after all they’ve been through the past year, nothing could come between them. But deep down, she had a fear that maybe not seeing each other as often as they were used to, it would ruin their relationship.

“Of course my sheep, nothing could come between us………...Why? There something on your mind?” Ren asked, noticing some underlying pain. “You know you can talk to me about anything” 

“Oh no, nothing, it's just…what if because we don’t see eachother everyday....I don’t know. What if we grow apart and our relationship doesn’t work out? What then?” Her response was softer this time.

Slowing down, Ren turned to Haru as he gently lowered down, placing a passionate, loving kiss on her lips causing Haru to break out in a giant blush. Pulling her into a loving embrace he spoke up. 

“I know we’re not going to see each other as often as we are used to, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to grow apart. You already know that no matter what, I’ll always come to visit. Whether it's anybody's birthdays, a public holiday, hell even if you’re sick, with the flu or even just a simple cold, I will be here in a flash.” he replied with his signature smirk. 

After hearing his words of reassurance, Haru nuzzled deeper into the hug, trying to cherish every second of it. “Okay…..thank you Ren” she whispered, to relaxed in the embrace to speak louder. “Of Course my sheep” he replied with a simple kiss on the forehead. The two stood in the embrace for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Noticing the time, but not wanting to leave her, Ren spoke up.

“Well its getting late, so how about we head back to Leblanc for some coffee and just spending whatever time we have left together hmm?” 

“I would love nothing more,” she replied, beaming up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the shortest fics I've written haha. Anyways this may be my last fic for Shuharu week, but don't worry. If you enjoyed my Shuharu fics, there will be alot more in the future. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you are all staying safe these times and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
